The Sunset Chronicles: When They Took Over
by Gladewing
Summary: Bramblestar and Hawkstar have taken over the Clans; WindClan and ThunderClan are merged, and the other two are combined. This shoves two cats together who would rather be apart. Full summary inside.
1. Allegiances: LionClan

_**LIONCLAN**_  
LEADER  
**Bramblestar  
**_Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

DEPUTY  
**Ashfur**  
_Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes_

MEDICINE CATS  
**Leafpool  
**_Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_  
**Barkface  
**_Short-tailed brown tom_

WARRIORS  
**Dustpelt  
**_Dark brown tabby tom  
_**Sandstorm  
**_Pale ginger she-cat  
_**Cloudtail  
**_Long-haired white tom  
_**Brightheart  
**_Ginger-and-white she-cat  
_**Brackenfur **(Apprentice Whitepaw)  
_Golden brown tabby tom  
_**Thornclaw  
**_Golden brown tabby tom_  
**Rainwhisker  
**_Dark gray tom with blue eyes  
_**Spiderleg  
**_Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
_**Squirrelflight  
**_Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
_**Tornear  
**_Tabby tom  
_**Webfoot  
**_Dark gray tabby tom  
_**Crowfeather  
**_Dark gray tom  
_**Owlwhisker  
**_Light brown tabby tom  
_**Nightcloud  
**_Black she-cat  
_**Weaselfur  
**_Ginger tom with white paws_

QUEENS_  
_**Ferncloud  
**_Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes  
_**Sorreltail  
**_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_ (Kits: Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit)  
**Whitetail  
**_Small white she-cat_

KITS  
**Honeykit  
**_Light golden brown tabby she-kit  
_**Poppykit  
**_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with amber eyes  
_**Cinderkit  
**_Dark gray tabby she-kit_

ELDERS  
**Longtail  
**_Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes_


	2. Allegiances: TigerClan

_**TIGERCLAN**_

LEADER

**Hawkstar  
**_Dark brown tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes_

DEPUTY  
**Blackclaw **(Apprentice Beechpaw)**  
**_Aggressive, smoky-black tom_

MEDICINE CATS  
**Mothwing **(Apprentice Willowpaw)**  
**_Dappled golden she-cat_  
**Littlecloud  
**_Very small tabby tom_

WARRIORS  
**Russetfur  
**_Dark ginger she-cat  
_**Oakfur**  
_Small brown tom  
_**Cedarheart  
**_Dark gray tom  
_**Rowanclaw  
**_Ginger tom  
_**Voletooth  
**_Small brown tabby tom  
_**Swallowtail  
**_Dark tabby she-cat  
_**Stonestream  
**_Gray tom  
_**Reedwhisker **(Apprentice Ripplepaw)  
_Black tom_

APPRENTICES  
**Beechpaw**  
_Light brown tom_  
**Willowpaw  
**_Small, slender, dark gray she-cat  
_**Ripplepaw  
**_Dark gray tabby tom  
_**Marshpaw  
**_Light tabby tom  
_**Applepaw  
**_Bright red she-cat with green eyes_  
**Toadpaw  
**_Dark tabby tom_

QUEENS  
**Tallpoppy  
**_Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat _(Kits: Marshkit, Applekit, and Toadkit)  
**Tawnypelt  
**_Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _(Kits: Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit)  
**Mosspelt  
**_Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
_**Dawnflower  
**_Pale gray she-cat_ (Kits: Tumblekit)

KITS  
**Flamekit  
**_Tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes  
_**Dawnkit  
**_Light ginger tabby with white chest and paws with blue eyes  
_**Tigerkit  
**_Dark brown tabby with amber eyes_


	3. Chapter One

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE NEW PROPHECY. DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU HEAD ON IN.**

**A/N  
Summary  
Firestar did die in Sunset. There was a gigantic clash between RiverClan and ThunderClan - ThunderClan blamed the enemy's Hawkfrost for Firestar's death. The battle went onto WindClan territory. Hawkfrost and several of his followers fled the other way, however, Hawkfrost having seen his chance to defeat Blackstar. Brambleclaw, while fighting on WindClan territory, killed Onestar with a slash similar to the one that destroyed Tigerstar. Ashfur killed Ashfoot. So Brambleclaw, after getting his name Bramblestar, took over both ThunderClan and WindClan and called his conjoined "followers" LionClan, declaring Ashfur his deputy, while on the other side of the lake, Hawkfrost drowned Blackstar while Blackclaw killed Mistyfoot, and he called the conjoined RiverClan and ShadowClan TigerClan. This new arrangement flings forbidden lovers together, who would rather stay apart...and other mysteries begin to whirl...

* * *

**The sun was setting on yet another day. Cats were beginning to seep back into their dens, enlarged since the merging of WindClan and ThunderClan into combined LionClan. At the entrance to one of these dens, there sat a light brown tabby with white paws and white chest. Her tail was curled tightly around her delicate paws, and her amber eyes were hard with unhappiness. Inside the den, there was snoring.

She watched as the cats melted into the darkness. There were Sandstorm and Cloudtail; the ginger and white cats had stuck together ever since Firestar's death, having sunk into an irreversible depression, their eyes glazed and empty. Brightheart trailed behind them, her tail low, the ravaged side of her face tilted toward the ground. And there was Brackenfur, touching noses with Sorreltail before she receded into the nursery. Across the clearing, the evening patrol was coming back in. Two tabbies, one brown and dark gray, strode tall toward the warriors' den - Tornear and Webfoot, two aggressive erstwhile-WindClan cats.

The light tabby's heart lurched when she saw two dark cats conversing in low tones near the warriors' den. One was gray-black, the other jet black. Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Just the sight of the tom made her flinch and the fur along her spine shivered.

She forced her eyes away, trailed along the hollow until they alit upon a tall, long-limbed tom, black with a brown underbelly. It was Spiderleg, and he was staring very intently at her with gleaming amber eyes. Embarrassed, she ducked her head and quickly went inside the medicine den.

"Huh? Ermph?" Inside, a brown tom lifted his head. "Eh, Leafpool. Could you be quieter, please? I'm trying to sleep here. Places to go, things to do in the morning."

"Of course, Barkface," murmured Leafpool softly. "I apologize." She waited until Barkface had muttered an irritable "it's okay" before she padded to her own side of the den, the mossy nest that had once been Cinderpelt's. She had slept in it ever since, abandoning her own nest for Barkface's use.

It used to be that Leafpool would go to sleep thinking of what herbs she needed to gather the next day. What would she have to give Mousefur for her aching joints? Oh, they were running out of marigold, and Graystripe had cut his pad. But that was when she had been Leafpaw, and before Mousefur and Graystripe died in the decisive battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. The battle when Bramblestar had killed Onestar with a slash like the one that had supposedly destroyed Tigerstar, and Ashfur had killed Ashfoot - but by accident.

And now Ashfur was Bramblestar's deputy. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Leafpool imagined that the pale gray warrior would make an amazing deputy...but not for LionClan. For ThunderClan, maybe. But this was entirely different.

And now she went to sleep thinking about what sorts of things she would have to wake up for. She never came up with much. Such was her unhappiness, she wished she could sink into a depression alike to Cloudtail's and Sandstorm's, but as Barkface had said, there were places to go, things to do. Every single day.

-

"Leafpool, wake up."

Slowly, the light tabby opened her eyes and emitted a wide-jawed yawn. She heard a low chuckle and looked up sharply, then relaxed when she saw Spiderleg. She didn't mind being woken by a ThunderClan cat. It was WindClan that unnerved her; that they were _here_, in the ThunderClan camp. _Or should I say LionClan?_ she thought spitefully.

"I've got a thorn in my paw," explained Spiderleg, his amber eyes glittering with amusement. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Whitepaw and Rainwhisker both tried to get it out already."

"That's okay, Spiderleg. Show me your paw."

Leafpool examined the long, curved barb and purred. "How did you get such a gigantic thorn?" she purred, carefully softening the pad with her tongue so she could draw it out more easily.

"Well, I was on the dawn patrol, and - OW! Leafpool!" cried Spiderleg accusingly.

Leafpool spat out the thorn, smiling, which she did so rarely these days. "I knew you'd be distracted if I got you talking," she meowed. "Lick your paw so it will stop bleeding."

The black-and-brown tom rasped his tongue across his paw before twitching his ears to his left. "I brought you a mouse," he meowed, his voice muffled by his tongue.

"Thanks." Leafpool padded past him and took the mouse up, letting its delicious taste flood through her mouth. Something was to be said for having more territory, and in newleaf. But she didn't understand how this could work - how could a ThunderClan cat train to hunt on the moor? And would a WindClan cat like Webfoot ever be able to hunt in the trees?

She sincerely hoped not. Maybe that would screw up this whole arrangement.

"Hey, Leafpool," meowed Spiderleg suddenly. "Do you want to come hunting with me?"

Leafpool blinked at him slowly. His amber eyes were hopeful. "I don't really hunt," she mewed after a moment. "I am a medicine cat, after all."

He looked disappointed. "Well, not today then," he muttered. "But maybe when you're free, I can show you the latest maneuvers."

She purred. "I doubt there are maneuvers I don't know, but I'll take you up on that sometime." She was sincerely willing to go hunting, because what she needed now above everything else was a friend.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter Two

Leafpool padded out of the camp, ignoring Webfoot's call of, "Where are you going?" She didn't have to answer to any warrior, much less one that used to belong to WindClan. She held her head high, refusing to think about the current state of things. Instead, she recited quietly to herself the list of herbs she needed to gather while she was out walking.

"Marigold for Spiderleg's paw," she murmured, "and for that cut Rainwhisker got in his tussle with Weaselfur. Thyme, because Whitepaw can't sleep. Longtail has a cough, so some tansy. It'd be nice to have some more poppyseed...for myself..."

"Leafpool? What are you doing?"

The light tabby jerked her head up, bristling. A low growl formed in her throat when she saw him - Crowfeather, his slim, lean shape well-sculpted, his short, sleek, gray-black pelt shining in the newleaf sunlight. He pinned his ears back at her less-than-welcoming greeting.

"What do you want?" she demanded, tripping back a couple of pawsteps.

"I just asked you what you were doing!" Crowfeather's own fur began to rise in response to her hostility. There was hurt in his deep blue eyes.

"I'm gathering herbs!" snapped Leafpool, her eyes blazing.

She had tried for moons now to keep away from him, her lover, her nightmare, the cat that raced through her mind, but never left, like it got caught on her mental brambles and couldn't escape. _She_ couldn't escape _him_. She knew she loved him, but life was too difficult with him around.

Crowfeather paused for a moment, his pools of eyes widening. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I don't," growled Leafpool curtly. She pushed past him and prayed to StarClan that he wouldn't follow her.

But he did. She felt his pelt brush hers as he turned and kept pace with her easily. "Leafpool, I'm not giving up on you," he meowed. "I know you're upset with me, and that when Cinderpelt died, you knew you had to stay with your Clan. But Leafpool, we're in the _same_ Clan now, and -"

"I am a _medicine cat_."

The words seemed to finally bring him up short. Her eyes blazing with passion, the fur along her spine rippling, Leafpool snarled, "And _you_ have _Nightcloud._"

Crowfeather flinched. "Leafpool, you have no understanding of me and Nightcloud's relationship."

"And you, apparently, have no understanding of _me_," hissed Leafpool. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and the last thing she wanted was for Crowfeather to see them. She had to get away, and she had to get away quickly. "Crowfeather, leave. Now."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"_Crowfeather!_" cried Leafpool in anguish. She turned and fled, her paws making hardly any noise on the leaf litter as she headed toward the lake - but she could hear his pawsteps behind her, swift, faster than hers. He was WindClan, after all.

_No,_ she thought bitterly. _We're all LionClan now. And still I can't have him._

"Leafpool, stop!" shouted Crowfeather. He sounded urgent, but she paid his call no mind. If she ran for long enough - if she could _just_ outrun him -

Suddenly, there was a terrible, low snarl, and something collided with Leafpool on her left side. She was flung into a tree. She slid down, rattled and breathless, and came face to face with a long, narrow red muzzle and amber eyes filled with thoughtless fury.

The fox's jaws opened to reveal a row of crooked, yellow fangs, and rancid breath blew in Leafpool's face, chilling her to the bone.

In a split second, a dark shape had flashed in front of her. The black cat bristled and hissed, yowling, "Rainwhisker! Now!"

The dark gray warrior Rainwhisker flew onto the fox's side, and Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt flung themselves after him. Leafpool's first savior turned to face her, and to her surprise, it wasn't Crowfeather. It was Spiderleg, his amber eyes full of concern.

"Are you all right? Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, I'm all right," whispered Leafpool in a small voice.

Spiderleg stepped forward and boldly brushed his muzzle with hers. "Be safe, Leafpool," he meowed. "I saved you once. Don't make me have to do it again."

"Ha! That's what I thought, you foxheart!" came Squirrelflight's familiar yowl as she and her old mentor, Dustpelt, chased after the fleeing fox.

Thornclaw and Rainwhisker approached Leafpool. "You okay?" asked Thornclaw.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. All of you." Glancing over Spiderleg's shoulder, Leafpool caught sight of Crowfeather, and her heart gave a painful beat. He was glaring at her, and at Spiderleg, with narrowed eyes. But she didn't feel guilty - she felt angry.

He hadn't made one move to save her.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Niah-Miyoki: Haha, SpiderPEG.**

**Steel Plated Bambi: Ha, I like your name. As for your question, yes, you are right in thinking that. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that. Of course, Spidey doesn't know the relation. Hmm, if you'd like, in the next chappie I can do it from Squirrel's point of view and explain her viewpoint on the whole situation...would that satisfy?

* * *

**

Leafpool scrambled to her paws angrily, still glaring into Crowfeather's eyes. His expression changed to shock at the pure fury in her eyes and her voice as she spat, "Thank you for saving me, _Spiderleg, _Thornclaw, Rainwhisker. And thank Squirrelflight and Dustpelt for me when they return. However, I must go and continue gathering herbs."

Crowfeather opened his jaws, but before he could say anything, Spiderleg meowed, "Do you want me to come with you? It might be dangerous with that fox still about."

"I imagine Squirrelflight and Dustpelt won't let it live for long," murmured Leafpool, transferring and gentling her gaze to Spiderleg. She touched her flank to his gratefully. "Thank you, but I can go _on my own_." Her voice hardened and she shot a meaningful look at Crowfeather.

The gray-black tom stiffened. "We should go back to camp," he hissed at Thornclaw and Rainwhisker.

Rainwhisker nodded. "Come on, Spiderleg. Leafpool, we'll keep an eye out for you. If you aren't back by sunset we'll come looking for you."

"That's fine. Thank you," she repeated as Thornclaw led the group away toward the LionClan camp.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Leafpool let out a gusty sigh and lifted a white paw to her ear, licking it and gently swiping it across her ear. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she thought despairingly, gazing up at the sky. Silverpelt wasn't visible. She felt disheartened, though of course she wouldn't see the swathe of stars during the day. And then she thought of it. "I have to go to the Moonpool," she murmured determinedly.

"Hey, Leafpool, where did everyone go?" It was Squirrelflight. The dark ginger she-cat tilted her head, her tail twitching with amusement. Dustpelt stood beside her.

"They went back to camp. Listen, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, they said they'd watch out for me if I wasn't back by sunset, since the fox is still about. Can you tell them I won't be back by then? I need to visit the Moonpool," meowed Leafpool, all in a rush.

"The fox _isn't_ about, not anymore," purred Dustpelt.

"Still," Leafpool meowed, trailing off.

"Of course we'll tell them." Squirrelflight's green eyes were soft with concern. "Will you be all right, Leafpool?" she added.

The light tabby she-cat nodded. "Of course I will," she meowed. "Thank you."

"Sure," murmured her sister, and her mentor led her away.

Leafpool sighed with relief before turning and starting towards the Moonpool. Hopefully, there she would find some answers.

-

The rocky path into the Moonpool felt cold even in newleaf. Leafpool picked up her paws swiftly so the cold wouldn't seep into her pads and crack them, then finally she was on the smooth stone surrounding the circular Moonpool. She saw the stone waterfall, the water trickling down into the crystal-clear, smooth pool, and instantly felt soothed.

"Oh, StarClan," she whispered as she swept to the edge of the pool. "Please help me now."

She touched her nose to the pool and lapped up a few of the precious drops, and the starlit taste spread through her veins. She relaxed where she stood and lay down as sleep overtook her.

She opened her eyes and got to her paws, still standing at the edge of the Moonpool. This time, however, a cat sat a few feet away from her, its tail curled around its paws. With a terrifying jolt she knew it was Firestar, full and real and _vital,_ blazing orange, eyes as green as newleaf.

"_Father_!" she yowled, dashing forward, purring, winding around him.

Firestar purred gently, but then took a soft step back. "Leafpool, you must listen to me. There are happenings by the lakeside, and you must unravel them."

"What do you mean, Father?" murmured Leafpool. His next words had the ring of a prophecy to them.

"The great tremor will be only the beginning. Terror will be ushered in astride wind and new life," he meowed, never looking away from her wide amber eyes.

"What do I do?" whispered Leafpool, shivering.

Firestar shook his head, and a certain despair hung in his glowing, starlit green eyes. "Leafpool, there may be nothing you can do." Then he began to fade.

"No, Firestar!" cried Leafpool. "I need your help, now most of all! I have to know - who killed you? Where do I go from here? Please, Father!"

He was already gone. All that remained were the stars that had twinkled, hanging in his pelt.


	6. Chapter Four

**Aximilli2: Rather. XDD

* * *

**"Leafpool! Great StarClan, Leafpool, I was so worried!" 

Leafpool bolted upright, her fur fluffing out with fear at the speaker's urgent tone. She came face-to-face, amber eye to amber eye, with Spiderleg. Relaxing slightly, she leaned down and gave the fur on her white chest a lick to slick it back down.

"Squirrelflight said you'd gone to the Moonpool, but I thought you'd be back before sunhigh!" cried Spiderleg accusingly.

Leafpool's eyes widened. "It's sunhigh already?" She peeked around his black shape and saw sunlight filtering past the stone walls that surrounded the Moonpool.

Spiderleg gave her a hard stare. "Leafpool, I was _worried_ about you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His blazing amber gaze made shivers trail down the fur along her spine. "I'm sorry, Spiderleg. I didn't think I'd sleep that long. I must have needed the rest." She ducked her head in embarrassment and licked her chest again with rapid strokes.

Then, suddenly, she felt a warm rasping stroke on her forehead. She looked up and saw Spiderleg had moved closer. She shivered again, more violently this time. She could feel the warrior's heat, so close it radiated from him. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes, and saw them heated and blazing. She took a wary step backward. "Spiderleg, are you all right?"

The black-and-brown warrior nodded, and his glazed stare cleared. "I'm sorry, Leafpool. I was just...really worried," he repeated. He took a step forward and turned so their flanks touched. "Let's go home, okay?"

Leafpool nodded speechlessly and followed him out of the cave, quivering every time his sleek black pelt brushed her long, light tabby fur. She realized, though, that her long sleep had left her more rested than she had been in days. Had Firestar sent the dreamless sleep to her to prepare her for something? Or just to make her feel better about her situation?

The first thing Leafpool saw when she peeked over the edge of the LionClan hollow was Crowfeather, his blue eyes piercing through her, skewering her and going right on through, like he didn't see her. She gave a small gasp and turned away, surprised to find that she was burying her face in Spiderleg's chest fur. The two of them drew back out of sight from the edge, and he licked the top of her head again. Then he used his tail to tip her chin up.

"Don't let him get to you," he meowed in a low but hard voice. "He is no ThunderClan warrior."

She nodded slowly. "O-okay," she whispered, then she straightened. "Of course not," she meowed in a stronger, steadier voice. "Besides, I can't be with him anymore. I'm a medicine cat."

She saw something flash in Spiderleg's eyes, and almost imperceptibly, he shifted away from her.

"Of course not," he repeated. Brushing his tail lightly along her side, he disappeared down into the hollow, leaving her staring after him.

-

Leafpool busily rearranged several groups of leaves, making sure she sniffed each one carefully so she wouldn't give any cat the wrong herb. As she did so, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark ginger she-cat enter, dragging her tail along.

"Squirrelflight?" The light tabby lifted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Leafpool, I...are we alone?" The flame-colored warrior glanced around.

"Yes, of course. Barkface is out gathering herbs." Leafpool padded to her sister and touched her nose to Squirrelflight's ear. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Squirrelflight looked up, and Leafpool could tell from her bright green eyes that her sister was on the verge of tears. Leafpool searched those eyes and found worry, fear, but something else...was that happiness? How could that be?

"It's not _wrong_, but - oh, it's not right either." Squirrelflight's voice got that familiar, angry, easily-frustrated tinge to it. "Leafpool, well, you know how Brambleclaw and I are really good friends."

"Yes," meowed Leafpool warily. She had never approved of the friendship - her disapproval had intensified when she'd walked in the Place of No Stars and seen Tigerstar and his two sons talking, and now especially, since his thirst for power had finally been satisfied.

"Well, we're kind of - we're kind of more than friends." Squirrelflight ducked her head and her ears slicked back against her head. "I'm pregnant, with his kits."

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool gasped.

"It's been a moon now, and I'm sure. I'm going to have his kits." Squirrelflight's eyes shone.

"Well, that's - that's great, Squirrelflight. I'm so happy for you. But I'm none too happy that it's Brambleclaw who's the father."

Leafpool could see the hurt in Squirrelflight's eyes, but she had to tell her sister the truth.

The ginger she-cat sighed. "I know you're not. The truth is, I'm not too happy about it either. Part of me likes him - _really_ likes him - but the other part of me wonders how far he will go, how many cats he will kill. Why should he stop at two Clans? He's already one of the two most powerful cats by the lake."

Leafpool nodded and remained silent.

"Will it hurt, Leafpool?" meowed Squirrelflight in a small voice.

The light tabby was startled by the question. Her eyes softened. "Yes, Squirrelflight, but it will be worth it. You'll love them even more than you love Brambleclaw. They're like another part of you. Have you seen Sorreltail with her three?"

Squirrelflight nodded wordlessly.

"She loves them however much pain it caused her to have them. And I'll be by your side."

Squirrelflight ducked her head and pressed it against Leafpool's chest. The medicine cat lifted a forepaw and wrapped it around her sister's shoulder, purring very gently and rocking the fire-colored she-cat back and forth, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**So what did you think? I rather liked this chapter. Now to figure out what happens next.**

Quote of the Moment: "That ain't no Etch-a-Sketch. This is one doodle that can't be undid, home-skillet."


	7. Chapter Five

**some crazy girl who likes pie: Really? I have never thought of LeafxHawk before. That's an interesting take, I must say. Too bad I can't include it in this story without making poor Leafpool look like the feline equivalent of a slut. But anyway, thanks for your review and praise!

* * *

**

"Barkface! Quickly!"

Leafpool lifted her head to see Barkface's short tail scurrying from the cave. Blinking sleep out of them she narrowed her amber eyes and padded to the entrance of their cave-den, peeking around the wall to see Barkface headed swiftly for the nursery. Panic entered Leafpool's bloodstream. Squirrelflight had moved to the nursery three days ago. Could something be going wrong?

She forced herself to calm down. There were four other queens in the nursery other than Squirrelflight. It hadn't have to be Leafpool's sister.

Nevertheless, the light tabby made a swift dash for the nursery, leaping down the smooth rock walls and skidding to a stop at the entrance. She heard sounds of labored breathing from within and quickly darted inside.

The first feeling was of relief. Barkface wasn't hanging over the ginger body of her sister. Squirrelflight was a tail-length away, her eyes wide with terror. Leafpool focused more intently on the she-cat beneath Barkface - it was the snow-white pelt of Whitetail, and it was stained with blood.

Barkface glanced up at Leafpool. "More cobweb," he ordered gruffly.

Leafpool didn't hesitate. A life could be in the balance. Turning and whisking from the nursery, she leaped up the walls until she was in her den. Scooping up silky spiderwebs on her paw, she made her way back down, albeit more slowly on three paws. By the time she'd entered the nursery again, the metallic scent of blood hung heavy in the air.

She padded to Barkface's side and pressed the cobweb against Whitetail's tail end. "What's going wrong?" she murmured.

"She's too small," he muttered. "The kits are too big for her."

"She has no mate to keep her comfort," Leafpool whispered in heart-wrenching sympathy. Barkface threw her a sharp glance that she ignored. Whitetail's mate Onestar had been killed by the leader she know had to serve under.

Turning, Leafpool ordered Owlwhisker, the light brown tabby warrior that stood shocked at the entrance, "Take the queens out of here. Now!" She didn't want Squirrelflight any more frightened than she already was, and Sorreltail's kits, though five moons old, didn't need to witness this.

Contractions rippled down Whitetail's body.

"One of them is coming," Leafpool gasped, remembering from when Sorreltail's kits had come.

"Watch for it," snapped Barkface.

Leafpool crouched at Whitetail's end, waiting. The kit that came was dark ginger - no. It was white, covered with its mother's blood. Leafpool felt repulsed at having to lick it off, but it was more important than her own disgust. She swiftly rasped her tongue against the lie of the kit's fur. She had been wrong again about its color. It was white, with patches of brown tabby. Its eyes were squeezed shut, like any kit, and it was breathing.

"Well?" growled Barkface.

Leafpool sighed with relief. "It's alive."

"Here comes another."

This one was solid, dark brown, and much stockier than his sister. It began squealing the second Leafpool picked it up, and she set it down by the tabby-and-white she-kit with amusement.

"I think that's it," meowed Barkface. "Come on, Whitetail. It's over now. You have two beautiful, healthy kits. Can you hear me?"

Whitetail drew a ragged breath. "I can hear you...my fur...it's so red..."

"We'll just wash that off." With a twitch of his ear, Barkface brought Leafpool to him, and they began to groom Whitetail's fur until it was mostly white again.

"Am I alive?" asked the queen softly.

"You are very alive," Leafpool assured her, "and so are your kits. One is female, and the other is male."

A small smile played tiredly at the corners of Whitetail's lips. "Let me see them..."

Leafpool ushered the tiny kits before Whitetail. They _were_ healthy, just unusually small; but then again, their mother had been unusually small.

"What's going on here?" It was the angry, demanding voice of Bramblestar.

Leafpool faced her sister's mate calmly. "Our..._wonderful_...LionClan has two new warriors," she meowed proudly. "Whitetail should feel proud. The birth was hard, but the kits are lovely and strong."

Bramblestar nodded curtly. "I'm glad."

Leafpool gazed at him. "The Brambleclaw I used to know would assure Whitetail that they would make wonderful warriors, and he would pick the best possible mentors for them."

"I'm Bramble_star_," growled Bramblestar coldly.

"Exactly," snapped Leafpool. "Barkface, can you handle things here?"

"There isn't much else to handle," pointed out the short-tailed tom mildly.

"Good." Leafpool whisked past Bramblestar and stopped by the queens, smiling when she came to Sorreltail. "How are the young ones?"

"We're not young ones!" protested Cinderkit. As always, the gray tabby looked so familiar, Leafpool was shocked. But she quickly overcame it and gave Cinderkit a lick on the top of her head.

"Of course you're not. I'm terribly sorry," she purred.

"They're bouncy," meowed Sorreltail. "Definitely ready to be apprentices."

"Then they inherited your genes," purred Leafpool amusedly.

Sorreltail smiled at that, and Leafpool padded into the center of the hollow, delighting in the warm midday sun on her fur. _Sun is what makes fur shiny,_ thought Leafpool idly. _If I didn't have the sun to bask in, everything would be dark. Not just my life, but...everything_.

"Hey, Leafpool!" It was Spiderleg's warm voice. He was bounding down the hollow, his long legs muscular and pumping. "I think it's time you took me up on that hunting offer, don't you?"

* * *

**Gasp! What now?**


	8. Chapter Six

**Read AND review, you guys! I'd like to thank Harry Potter 101 for adding me to their C2 Community, Harry Potter 101's Favorites, and I'd like to thank the four people who have me on alert and the one who has me on favorites. But still, I've gotten 169 hits, but only four reviews?**

**I sense a discontinuity...

* * *

**Leafpool raced alongside the slim, long-legged black warrior, laughing for the first time in a moon as the wind whipped through her fur. They were on the WindClan moor now, alone as they reached its very outskirts, farthest from what used to be the ThunderClan border and, on the other side, what was now TigerClan territory. Leaning back on her haunches, Leafpool gave a mighty leap characteristic of ThunderClan cats with their strong legs, and landed hard on the rabbit's back, dispatching it with a single blow. She looked up proudly with the rabbit in her mouth. Part of her _was_ proud that she could catch it, but the other...was she becoming more like WindClan?

Spiderleg wound around her, laughing. "That was a great catch!" he praised. "How'd you learn how to do that? You were so fast!"

_Crowfeather_. "Practice," Leafpool purred. "For a ThunderClan cat, it just takes that extra leap..." She trailed away. How long would it take before she stopped referring to ThunderClan and started talking about LionClan?

The black warrior licked her cheek gently. "Leafpool, it's okay. We're still ThunderClan at heart. Now what do you say I try for _that_ rabbit?"

Leafpool purred, appreciating his swift and easy change of subject. "If you think you can do it," she challenged.

Spiderleg crouched down, and then he was off in a blaze of whirling, kicked-up grass. He dashed across the moor, and, eager to see if he caught it, Leafpool picked up her own prey and chased after him. She found him staring down a rabbit hole, but he didn't look disheartened. On the contrary, he looked amazed.

"Leafpool, _look_," he meowed.

The light tabby pressed against him and dipped her head to peer into the rabbit burrow, and her eyes widened. There seemed to be some sort of..._light_ at the bottom of the burrow.

"My rabbit went way down in there," added Spiderleg.

"Well, let's go see," purred Leafpool, picking up her rabbit again and squeezing into the hole. Spiderleg made a surprised noise and waited until she was scurrying down the tunnel before he came in after her. "Spiderleg, it widens out!" Leafpool called back up when she could walk along without having to worry about rocks hitting her in the head.

Then she paused. The light from ahead was brighter now, but filtered - almost exactly like a midday sun filtering down through a canopy of leaves.

Spiderleg brushed against her flank. "What did you stop for?"

"It's just...strange. A light underground?" Leafpool padded forward, her curiosity getting the better of her, and then realized that she was standing in a cave. She heard the slight lapping of water and looked down, gasping. There was a river here!

"A river!" cried Spiderleg in astonishment.

"This is _amazing_!" cried Leafpool. She left her rabbit and began leaping around the cave. "Look! There's a ledge above the river!" She easily jumped the river and bounded up until she stood tall on the ledge. "It's like Firestar's Highledge, isn't it?"

She realized sharply what she'd just said, and the sparkle died from her amber eyes.

Spiderleg meowed calmly, "It's _exactly_ like Firestar's Highledge. All hail Leafstar, leader of ThunderClan!"

Leafpool laughed. "I'm a medicine cat, Spiderleg." She didn't see the fleeting expression in his eyes at her statement. "How about all hail Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan?" She leaped down from the ledge, splashing through the low river, and Spiderleg laughed and took her place on the makeshift Highledge.

"Then as Spiderstar, my first decree is that you calm down and relax," he called.

She smiled, a soft smile. "Okay, Spiderstar."

Spiderleg bunched his haunches and gave a strong, fluid leap from the ledge. She chuckled with amusement, and then realized he was coming for her. He landed on her and she rolled with the impact. Laughing, he easily overpowered her and pinned her to the ground.

With a shocking jolt that Leafpool vaguely recognized, Leafpool stared into his warm amber eyes. He leaned toward her to slowly lick her face, meaningfully, as if trying to tell her -

"Leafpool? Where are you?"

* * *

**Gasp! Can you guess who's calling? If you review, you get a plushie...let me think...a Spiderleg plushie. If you pull the string it says, "All hail Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan!"**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Since no one decided to review and I'm bored as hell, I updated again! Whee!

* * *

**A rush of panic jolted through Leafpool at the voice. She opened her jaws, but the next second, Spiderleg stuffed his tail across her mouth. She almost choked on the slick black fur.

"Leafpool! Bloody fox dung, Leafpool, where are you?"

Leafpool pawed Spiderleg's tail from her teeth. "I shouldn't be here," she hissed quietly. "I should be back at camp, helping."

Spiderleg gave her a pleading look, his amber eyes shining. "Leafpool, don't you see?" hissed Spiderleg. "This could be _our place_," he told her meaningfully, widening those beautiful eyes. "Nobody else has to know!" His paws tightened their grip on her shoulders.

The light tabby knew she had to deny his request. These tunnels should be used for training or - who knew? Maybe they led all the way around to RiverClan, or ShadowClan territory! Or...well, TigerClan territory. There might even be prey down here that would feed LionClan even in the coming leafbare. But as she gazed into his begging eyes, so many different shades of amber, she noticed, almost detached, that there were swirls of gold there as well, and she relaxed beneath his paws under that hypnotic gaze.

"You're right, Spiderleg," she whispered determinedly. "This could be our place."

-

"There you are!" snarled a voice. Claws snagged in Leafpool's shoulder fur and whirled her around painfully, making her hiss angrily. It was Crowfeather, his blue eyes blazing. "I was looking all over the place for you! I smelled you on the moors with that wretched Spiderleg! What are you up to?"

Leafpool gazed at him calmly and brushed his paw away, turning back to her herbs. "If you please, Crowfeather, I'm organizing before we go to the Gathering."

Bramblestar had already announced the cats that would attend. Four out of the seven cats used to be WindClan. He was bringing along Crowfeather, Tornear, Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, and Weaselfur - and from erstwhile ThunderClan, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, and Leafpool. She exhaled sharply. _I have to stop thinking of our Clans as separate!_ she told herself angrily.

"Leafpool, please don't ignore me like this," Crowfeather begged her, her voice suddenly soft and painful. His words stung her like thorns across her pelt. She turned to face him.

"Crowfeather, you have Nightcloud," she whispered. "I don't want to forever be fighting with her. And you don't seem to realize I'm a medicine cat."

"But now that we're in LionClan, you don't have to sneak out to meet me! We can still keep it a secret."

Leafpool was remembering in vivid detail those blissful times in the green meadows along the WindClan and ThunderClan border...but she didn't want to. She wanted to finally let go of the heartache he had caused her.

"Crowfeather..." Leafpool took a deep breath. "Crowfeather, no. I'm sorry."

He jerked back away from her like she'd slapped him, claws unsheathed. The glare he turned on her was vivid with blue flame. "You'll live to regret this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My love won't go unanswered," Crowfeather whispered furiously, his eyes shining with tears. Then he turned and leaped from the cave.

-

The Great Tree was tall and leafy, but leaves had been torn away from certain branches so the two leaders could sit. Hawkstar paced impatiently. His brown fur gleamed, his white underbelly turned to silver, and his ice blue eyes blazed. He seemed to be contemplating what was coming. Brambleclaw sat calmly on a branch on the other side of the trunk, curling his tail around his dark tabby form.

Below them, their deputies were glaring at each other. Ashfur's deep blue eyes blazed, but his fur remained slicked down and silky. Blackclaw, on the other hand, was bristling furiously and on his paws.

Leafpool weaved through the sixteen cats that had gathered there, other than the leaders, and paused beside a dappled golden she-cat. Mothwing turned fearful eyes on her. "It's too soon," she murmured. "This isn't right. He's too lustful for power!"

"Calm down, Mothwing. What are you talking about?"

"_Hawkstar!_ He's - you'll see." She broke off uncomfortably, and Leafpool noticed Rowanclaw, a ginger tom who used to be ShadowClan, glaring at Mothwing with hostility in his eyes.

Leafpool shifted. "How is Tawnypelt? Are her kits okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes," meowed Mothwing, obviously attaching herself to the new subject. "Her kits still have four moons before they are made apprentices, though. Tumblekit only has half a moon!"

"That's Dawnflower's kit, right?" purred Leafpool. "Sorreltail's kits only have a little less than a moon."

"Hmm. That's Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit?"

"No, Molekit died of sickness," murmured Leafpool.

"Oh, that's right. Oh! I heard from Barkface that Whitetail had her kits. Has she named them?"

"Yes," Leafpool meowed, purring again. The thought of kits always filled her with warmth. "One is a tabby-and-white she-kit, and Whitetail named her Burrkit. Her brother is stocky like Onestar - " She broke off, then continued, "Stocky, and solid dark brown. Whitetail named him Gorsekit."

"They're going to be fine warriors."

"Yes. Yes, they are," murmured Leafpool.

"And Squirrelflight...?"

Leafpool looked up, smiling. "You know too much, Mothwing. Yes, Squirrelflight is pregnant. One moon pregnant now, maybe a little bit over."

"That's great," meowed Mothwing warmly. "Give her my regards when you get home."

"I'll do that."

"Let the two Clans meet under StarClan, as is meant!" called Hawkstar suddenly and abruptly. Bramblestar glanced over at his brother, and Leafpool felt the fur along her spine ripple. Something was wrong.

Hawkstar straightened, clinging to his branch with steady claws. "I will start this Gathering. We all know leafbare is close on its way, and TigerClan doesn't have enough prey. And because I know my brother," his eyes glinted, "understands my predicament, I would ask to have some of LionClan's territory."

Bramblestar sat bolt upright. "I think not, Hawkstar!"

"LionClan's territory is more prey-rich, anyway! TigerClan got the short end of the deal, so to speak," hissed Hawkstar.

Out of the corner of eye, Leafpool saw smoky Blackclaw take a swipe at Ashfur, who dodged easily and sneered contemptuously at the TigerClan deputy.

"TigerClan," snarled Bramblestar, "chose its own territory."

With a sudden tremendous leap, Blackclaw sprang at Ashfur, who rolled expertly with the impact and batted the TigerClan deputy away as if he were but an irksome fly. But the battle was on. The cats sprang at each other, hissing, and Mothwing and Leafpool hurried to the edge of the Gathering, bristling.

"Stop!"


	10. Chapter Eight

**aakacub: Sorry about Rainy XD. Hmm. You'll just have to see about Squirrel's kits. And yes, Leaf is torn between Crow and Spider, but she doesn't want to be. I actually like your idea about having both their kits! I found this on an informative article about cats:**

Furthermore, cats are superfecund; that is, a female may mate with more than one male when she is in heat, meaning different kittens in a litter may have different fathers.

**Is that what you're thinking of? I was thinking of that too, but I wasn't sure if anyone else would understand it. Hmm, I'm thinking...well, no, that will come about eventually. XD Thanks for the wonderful idea and the great review! Oh, and...Rainwhisker IS still alive...he's here at the Gathering, actually...

* * *

**

Leafpool watched in horror as Rowanclaw leaped upon Crowfeather viciously. It was as the dark ginger warrior tore at Crowfeather's dark fur that the angry, thunderous cry rang out: "_Stop!_"

Every cat froze, looking up at Bramblestar and Hawkstar, but they looked shocked as well.

Of course, Leafpool had recognized the voice instantly - Firestar. She looked around excitedly for her father, then felt a soft pelt wind around her. "_I'm always here, my daughter,_" he whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment, blissfully drinking in his pine-forest scent, then she opened her eyes and saw a translucent fire-colored pelt stride forward and leap up the Great Tree. She realized quickly that only she could see the great leader. Firestar sat next to Bramblestar and whispered in his ear, and the LionClan leader's eyes flew open and he leapt to the edge of his branch like he'd been struck by lightning.

There was a gigantic _crack_.

The flimsy branch snapped instantly and Bramblestar plummeted to the earth.

"What's going on?" yowled Rainwhisker, his dark gray fur bristling.

Firestar slid fluidly down the Great Tree - Leafpool never took her eyes off of his orange pelt, which seemed to be only partly in this world. He sniffed at Bramblestar, then lifted his head and met Leafpool's gaze.

"You have much to learn, my daughter," he murmured, and yet she heard his soft voice. Then his form faded.

Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws furiously, spitting. "This Gathering is over!" he screeched, racing for the tree bridge. Leafpool exchanged a glance with Mothwing, then she turned and ran after him, Rainwhisker and Ashfur by her sides.

-

Leafpool was alone with the leafy scents of the medicine den. Barkface was out gathering borage for Whitetail and her kits, Gorsekit and Burrkit. Leafpool sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her delicate white paws. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Firestar?"

There was no reply.

"_I can't always respond to your call,_" came an amused voice just as Leafpool was about to open her eyes and give up on it.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know where to go from here. Can't you just tell me...Did Bramblestar kill you?"

"_Oh, Leafpool. Whatever difference would it make if you knew that?_"

"I would know if I could trust him!"

"_Trust comes not with knowledge, but with closeness,_" meowed Firestar. "_You would do well to remember that. It is not whether or not he took my lives that should decide your trust._"

Leafpool blinked. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"_It does when you have lived for many seasons, my daughter,_" sighed her father.

The light tabby medicine cat paused for a long moment. "Firestar, where do I go from here? What happens if or when I break the warrior code? What can I do?"

For a moment the image of her father flitted at the corners of her vision, behind her closed eyelids. "_Leafpool, StarClan does not hate you. You will be punished, but StarClan would never deny you entrance to our starry skies._"

"Thank you."

"_I speak only the truth,_" he purred. "_There aren't any thanks needed. Believe it or not, Leafpool, I knew true love. I knew affection with one cat, pure love for another, and then passion and love for a third. And now you are experiencing the same tearing that I once knew._"

"What do you mean?" whispered Leafpool. "I thought you loved Sandstorm."

"_Oh, Leafpool. I do love Sandstorm. I walk in her dreams every night to see her, and she begs me to take her with me, but it isn't her time yet. But that doesn't mean that Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt weren't in my heart, my two first loves before your mother._"

_Cinderpelt?_ Leafpool was too shocked to speak.

Firestar purred tiredly. "_I have known love, Leafpool. I do not condemn you for what is in your heart. Know only that LionClan has a medicine cat_."

"What does that mean? Firestar, wait! What does that _mean_?" Leafpool's eyes flew open as she demanded the question, but Firestar was gone, his pine scent drifting out of the den.

* * *

**Sorry, that was rather short...**

**Oh yeah, if you read this and liked it, please read my story "A Starlit Path"! It's a collection of oneshots of all the deaths in the Warriors series, and I've done Into the Wild all the way through Sunset, and now you can send in requests! Go check it out!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Applecreek: O.O...so? Okay, well, it would appear that Birchkit/paw/fall is dead (must've forgot to put him in the allegiances, so -poof- he's in StarClan) and TALLPOPPY JUST HAD HER KITS! So there! Applekit knew Birchkit? Psht, psht...what are you talkin' about? (I don't think you've once reviewed one of my stories with positive comments and praise...oh wellz.)**

**...Oh, nevermind. There. I corrected it.**

**Hey guess what, people! Next chapter! StarClan bless you all, even not-positive reviewers! -falls on face-

* * *

**

HALF A MOON LATER

The sun was beginning to set when Leafpool and Barkface got ready to leave camp for the half-moon medicine cat meeting. Before she could leave, Leafpool spotted Spiderleg's black form waving his tail at her, and she glanced uneasily at Barkface. "Go on a second, Barkface. I want to make sure I moved that yarrow back. We don't want a curious apprentice or kit to eat it and throw up all over the place."

Barkface nodded. "Go ahead, but I'm pretty sure I already moved it."

Leafpool smiled sheepishly. "I know, I'm just concerned."

"Go on, then."

Leafpool hurried over to where Spiderleg stood. He smiled and rubbed his muzzle along hers and her cheek. "Leafpool," he whispered urgently, "meet me at our place after your meeting."

"I don't know how long it will take," meowed Leafpool hesitantly.

"It's okay. I can wait."

Leafpool nodded. "Okay, Spiderleg. I'll meet you there sometime after moonhigh."

His amber eyes sparkled. "Okay!"

She licked him gently on the nose before turning and dashing after Barkface. She caught up with the short-tailed medicine cat a minute later and meowed, "The yarrow's fine. It's up on a ledge." _Just where I put it before we left._

"Good." Barkface nodded.

Mothwing and Littlecloud met them at the stream that led up to the Moonpool. It was still strange, seeing them there together. Normally Littlecloud went through ThunderClan territory and Mothwing went around WindClan. But now, they both went through the moors to reach the rocky path.

"Leafpool." Mothwing touched her tail to her friend's flank.

"Hi, Mothwing," meowed Leafpool, smiling.

The four of them traveled upward until they came upon the sparkling Moonpool. They touched their noses to the water and lapped up a few drops, and soon they all lay asleep.

Leafpool did not meet with her warrior ancestors. Instead they walked the edges of her dream, some of them purring lovingly, some growling warningly. She couldn't keep her eyes on them, because as soon as she'd focused on the form of one, it faded from view.

She woke with a start and looked around. The others were already awake, conversing quietly. Littlecloud grinned at her. "Good dream?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured distractedly. _It was hardly a dream at all!_

Then she remembered her promise to Spiderleg, and started. _What excuse can I use to not come home from the gathering?_ she wondered wildly. _Um...um..._

She was still thinking as she followed the medicine cats down the path. Then she paused. "Listen, everyone." She was going to tell them part of the truth...because it would help. "What I said wasn't true. I hardly dreamed at all. I know it's really strange, but I just need to go back - alone, and talk with StarClan."

Mothwing gazed at her and nodded slowly.

"Okay, Leafpool," growled Barkface.

Leafpool padded back up the path, but waited just around a rocky corner, watching as they left. Mothwing and Littlecloud were crossing the moors, so she'd have to wait before she went.

-

The scents of Mothwing and Littlecloud were still fresh when Leafpool reached the rabbit burrow, so without another thought or moment of hesitation, she dashed inside. She was still going full-pelt when she reached the cave, so very suddenly she slammed into Spiderleg and went rolling with him.

By the time they came to a stop and rolled apart, both of them were laughing.

"I thought you'd never get here," Spiderleg gasped.

Leafpool purred. "It was certainly difficult! Barkface thinks I'm back up the Moonpool." She flicked her ears in mock annoyance. "This better be important, Spiderleg."

Suddenly, the long-limbed black tom grew serious. His amber eyes burned with surprising passion, instead of their normal lighthearted twinkle. "Leafpool, what I have to say is important. And it's also traitorous."

Leafpool's heart thumped. "What is it, Spiderleg?"

He leaned very close. His body heat warmed her long fur.

"Leafpool, I think I'm in love with you." He paused. "Great StarClan, I love you."

The light tabby froze. She wasn't sure of her feelings yet for Spiderleg. Her amber eyes widened and she wondered about the way her heart danced whenever she was with him; the way her pulse raced whenever she was this close; the way she wished she didn't have to leave this cave whenever those times came. But did she love him?

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, he shook his head. "No, Leafpool. Don't say anything. I don't want rejection. Right now, I want you."

She didn't say anything, her eyes wide.

Seconds later he had crawled on top of her, and after what seemed like only minutes, she lay beneath him, panting just slightly, in pain, but feeling blissful.

"Spiderleg," she whispered.

He didn't reply.

"Spiderleg, I love you," purred Leafpool weakly.

His only response was a loud and vibrating purr against her chest.


	12. Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know a lot of people appreciate my very fast updates (I'm always on the internet, so I'm always updating) but I'm rather tired of seeing seven-chapter stories with freakin' 69 reviews, while mine is ten chapters and I have, what, 10? So I'm not updating until I get at least five reviews on this chapter. I WANT to update, but I also want to know that people are freakin' reading it.**

**Niah-Miyoki: I'm glad! XD Thanks for being a faithful reviewer.**

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty angsty.

* * *

**

Leafpool found herself stiff and tense after her first time. She leaned against Spiderleg as they made their way back to the ThunderClan camp. As they went, rain began to fall, and Leafpool began to feel uneasy. It was as if the clouds themselves were weeping as the downpour fell harder.

"Spiderleg, I think we should hurry," she murmured.

He rasped his tongue across her ear. "Are you cold?"

"No. Well, yes, but I'm getting a really bad feeling. Can we please hurry?"

He smiled gently. "Of course."

They picked up the pace until, despite the tense pain she felt, Leafpool was pelting towards the ThunderClan hollow, full speed. She was glad that Spiderleg trusted to her instincts, because the nervous shadow in her mind was growing with every step as her pelt slicked back with the rain.

Leafpool skidded to a stop at the very edge of the ThunderClan hollow, remembering her fall into it when Crowfeather had confessed his love for her. Almost unconsciously, Leafpool shifted away from Spiderleg. _What have I done?_

Spiderleg suddenly gasped with horror.

The light tabby she-cat peered over the edge, and her heart dropped to her paws and landed hard in the hollow. She backed away from the edge. "No...no...Oh StarClan, _NO!_" Her voice rose to an eerie wail, and she raced along the edge of the hole to pelt down the path and skid to a stop.

Sandstorm lay limp and bloody before her.

Squirrelflight looked up, her eyes shining. "Oh, StarClan, Leafpool, I couldn't stop her. I had to think of the kits, and she was all the way up at the top of the hollow..."

"What are you saying?" Leafpool's amber eyes were wide. _StarClan, please, don't let her be dead. Just...injured. I can take care of her! StarClan, PLEASE!_

"She leaped," whispered Squirrelflight, and the tears spilled down her cheeks, mingling with the rain.

"No," murmured Spiderleg from beside Leafpool.

"NO!" shrieked Leafpool. She buried her face in Sandstorm's pale ginger fur. _No, no, no_, she thought uselessly, rubbing her nose deeply in her mother's pelt. _No, no, no, no, no._ She couldn't even breathe in her mother's familiar, milky scent; it was covered by the salty rain. "No, StarClan, NO!"

_StarClan has betrayed me!_

"_Leafpool, _you_ have betrayed _StarClan_," _murmured a voice on the rain whipping into Leafpool's ears and eyes. "_Your kits will be both Crowfeather's and Spiderleg's._"

_What?_ Leafpool didn't open her eyes. She hardly felt shocked; she was too full of agony and horror to be any more shocked at StarClan's statement, but she asked mentally, _How is that possible? I haven't had...I haven't...not with Crowfeather! And it isn't possible to have more than one tom's kits in one litter._

"_It _is_ possible. It is the same with Squirrelflight._"

_What? They aren't all Brambleclaw's?_

"_This is your punishment, Leafpool,_" whispered the voice, every word striking at Leafpool's mind and sanity. "_You would do well to heed it._"

"NO!" The scream burst from Leafpool with such ferocity it made her throat raw. She flung herself over Sandstorm's broken body, sobbing freely. Even as the rain fell to a drizzle, her raw, agonized wails split the night.

-

"Leafpool, I know what you've done."

Leafpool looked up, her eyes red and swollen, to see Sandstorm, her pale ginger shape thrown into sharp relief against the gray, cloudy backdrop of the forest. She couldn't bring herself to be overjoyed, because Sandstorm's voice was soft and raw with pain.

"You have much loss facing you in the future," she whispered. "Too much loss. It is too large of a punishment for your crime."

Leafpool drew in a sharp breath. "StarClan will take more from me than my mother?"

"Yes." Sandstorm nodded. "We all love you, Leafpool. We must teach you loyalty."

"Foxdung!" spat Leafpool furiously. "StarClan doesn't want to teach me anything. They want to punish me, and punish me only! Why? Because I loved another! No, I loved _two_ others. And I loved my family - Firestar, and you, and Squirrelflight. I still love you. But this is my payment?"

"No. This is your payment for betrayal." Sandstorm's voice was thick with unhappiness. "Leafpool, I don't want it to be like this."

"Then I will leave," declared Leafpool. "I won't experience this pain."

"No, you cannot leave," snapped Sandstorm warningly, "or your kits will die."

That gave Leafpool pause. For the first time since last night, it hit her - she was going to have kits. She flung herself toward the spirit of her mother, sobbing again into Sandstorm's warm chest. "What am I going to do, Mother? Will Brambleclaw kill me?"

"No. He will renounce your post. He is merciful, despite his traitorous ways in the past."

"Renounce my post?"

"You will understand." Sandstorm wrapped a paw around her. "I love you, Leafpool."

"I love you too," whispered the light tabby as her mother faded away, and Leafpool awakened.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Steel Plated Bambi: Because you seem to care, I'll go ahead and update for you. But please review every chapter, because I really am getting tired of seeing 69 review stories with only a few chapters. I am so serious right now it's not even funny. Oh yeah, and check your email because I sent you a private message replying to your review. XD There is happiness in Leafpool's future. ...Just not now...**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE NOW PERTAINING TO THIS STORY, PLEASE GO AND VOTE IF YOU CARE! XDD! **

**StarClan Bless,  
Gladewing****

* * *

**

_"Do you want to come hunting with me?"_

_"No, Spiderleg. I need to be alone."_

_"You may need help gathering herbs..."_

_"Don't follow me, Spiderleg."_

Leafpool walked alone. Her beautiful, light brown tabby fur was fluffed out against the chill, and the tentative light of a crescent moon shone down and gently touched her white chest and delicate paws to a pretty shade of silver. But at that moment, Leafpool felt anything but beautiful. She felt like a rogue, ragged and torn and adhering to no code of nobility, no honor of a warrior. She felt low, like she'd dipped further than any traitor had ever dipped before - she felt lower than Tigerstar, which was saying something. She felt lower than Bramblestar, who she was convinced had killed her father and thus caused her mother's suicide. She felt lower than Hawkstar, who she was just as convinced had been the one to convince Bramblestar into treachery to begin with.

She felt so low, she might as well have been walking in the Place of No Stars, were not the stars still twinkling disapprovingly in the sky.

_Don't hate me. StarClan, don't hate me. I love them so much..._

A twig broke behind her. Such was the medicine cat's depression that she didn't react. She stared straight ahead as the lake lapped at her silver-tipped paws.

"Leafpool..." whispered a voice gently.

Leafpool finally tore her eyes from Silverpelt and looked to see an all-too-familiar gray-black pelt, turned as silver as her paws in the moonlight. She gazed deeply into his bright blue eyes. "Crowfeather..." she murmured. With her rush of love for him she felt, if it was possible, even _lower_. Not only was she disloyal to StarClan - and then Crowfeather with her love for Spiderleg - but now Spiderleg as her feelings for the gorgeous WindClan warrior resurfaced.

"Do you need to be alone?" asked Crowfeather softly.

_He isn't WindClan anymore. He's LionClan, like me..._

Without a reply from her, Crowfeather stepped back, his paw brushing against the broken twig again, and she meowed quietly, "Please don't leave me, Crowfeather."

The warrior's voice grew hard. "Do you mean leave you now? Or leave you for life? Because, baby, _you_ left _me_, and you said for life."

"I don't know," whispered Leafpool, every word rubbing her throat raw. "Just please don't leave me."

Crowfeather stepped closer, and his pelt brushed against hers she felt that familiar shiver that raced first through the fur along her spine, then in her nerves. She couldn't stop herself; she pressed close to his side, a gentle purr forming in her chest. Moving slowly, he very gently pushed her down, and she did nothing to stop him.

A while later, she lay staring up at the stars with him, and only then did she remember the words of the voice on the whipping gale: _Your kits will be both Crowfeather's and Spiderleg's._

She murmured, turning her head to stare into Crowfeather's deep, attentive eyes, "Can I please be alone for a while, Crowfeather?"

He seemed to understand. With only a loving look at her he padded away, but she knew he'd never understand. He had no idea of her relationship with Spiderleg, just like the long-limbed warrior had no idea of her continued love for Crowfeather.

_It is the same with Squirrelflight._

Leafpool beseeched the glittering stars for an answer to her uncertain question. What had Squirrelflight done? It couldn't be anywhere near as bad as Leafpool's betrayal; after all, her sister was no medicine cat. But it still gnawed at her heart that Squirrelflight had done _something_, and she just didn't know what...

She narrowed her eyes. Her sister's kits would be born in a moon and a half, if she went through the typical three-moon gestation period. Maybe then she would know who the other father was.

Meanwhile, she had to think about her own problems - which were gigantic. She felt the whole of the world on her shoulders as she lay down by the lakeshore and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A rather short chapter, but an update nonetheless. REVIEWS. I'm serious. REVIEWS.**

**I looked up a cat's gestation period - it's about 63 days, so Squirrelflight's expecting time should be about correct.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Wingzz: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! To clarify something...Sand's death was a punishment for her daughter, hun. Was something unclear that made you think it was a punishment for Spider...? I'd like to know so I can go back and make sure it's clear. And yes, Leaf's tryst with Crow was to give the story an interesting twist, and the voice on the breeze did say her litter would be fathered by more than one tom, didn't it? Well? Haha! Thanks again for your great reviews.

* * *

**

A moon had passed.

Leafpool had grown more depressed with every passing day. Cats attributed it to the loss of her mother and father, and of course that was apart of it, but their deaths weren't the only reason that she holed herself up in her den, refusing to heal her Clan, refusing to allow any cat inside, or at least near her. That, after a half-moon, she moved to the tiny, unused hole that LionClan called the Halfcave. That she no longer attended the half-moon medicine cat gatherings.

Spiderleg had come by several times. She had rebuffed him every time.

Crowfeather had not come at all.

By now her spirits, which used to be lifted whenever she heard Spiderleg's soft voice, were lying at the bottom of the lake. Her pelt was dull and her eyes were lifeless. If any cat had seen her they would have thought she was not breathing.

"Leafpool! Come quickly! _Hurry_! Squirrelflight's having her kits!"

Leafpool twisted to cover her nose more tightly with her tail. Her ribs had begun to show through her thin pelt. She ate only every few days, and then because Spiderleg was thoughtful enough to bring her mice every day, even though she had pushed him away.

Long minutes passed, then an eerie yowl rose on the wind. Seconds later -

"Leafpool! It's time to get over your self-pity!" This was Ashfur's hard voice. He pushed inside her little den and cuffed her so hard over the head she was stunned. "Your sister is having her kits, they are coming early, and there's too much blood to smell ShadowClan if they were right next to you. COME. NOW."

Leafpool's eyes flashed with anger and terror, then the blaze died. "Okay, Ashfur. Take me to her."

She followed the pale gray LionClan deputy at a breakneck pace, though Leafpool's muscles didn't ripple under a shiny pelt as they used to. Instead, she was breathing heavily by the time she'd covered the short distance from her tiny Halfcave to the nursery.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight gasped.

_You will lose much more_.

Leafpool let out a cry of horror and dashed to her sister's side, pushing Barkface aside. "Go! Get more cobweb! _Move, Barkface!_" she hissed. "Come on, Squirrelflight, _please_. I can tell, you're almost ready. Do you know those big wracking pains that come over you?"

The dark ginger she-cat nodded, her eyes wide with terror.

"Those are contractions. When the next one comes, I want you to push with all your might. Do you understand?"

Squirrelflight nodded again, her mouth opened in a soundless cry. Only seconds later a huge convulsion wracked her body. She spasmed on the ground, and Leafpool hissed, "_Push_, Squirrelflight!" The flame-colored she-cat cried out as her whole body pushed, the movement visible as a ripple along her stomach.

"Here it comes!" hissed Barkface, coming back and laying cobweb on Squirrelflight.

Soon the short-tailed medicine cat was licking a big, dark tabby kit furiously against the lie of its fur. It drew in a shuddering breath and let out a piteous cry.

"I...I can hear it..."

"That's because it's alive and well, but there are more coming," meowed Leafpool. "Are you ready?"

Squirrelflight shook her head, then screeched as another spasm overwhelmed her. Leafpool again reminded her to push, and then Ashfur was rasping his tongue along a pale gray kit, flecked with black. "She's alive," he breathed with relief.

"It's not over!" Leafpool warned them.

By the time it was, two more kits - one a dark black and the other golden-red -lay beside the first two. Squirrelflight lifted her head weakly.

"Let me see them."

Ashfur and Barkface herded them closer to her, and she blinked lovingly at them. "I already have names," she meowed suddenly, and Leafpool smiled gently.

"Tell them to us," she purred.

"This one will be Darkkit." Squirrelflight touched the tip of her tail to the dark tabby tom. "This will be Hollykit." She brushed her tail along the black she-kit. "And these, Mothkit and Lionkit," she murmured, touching in turn the pale gray she-kit and golden tabby tom.

"Those are beautiful names," whispered Ashfur.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I thought so. Can you leave me now?" she whispered. "I need some sleep."

* * *

**You guys thought she'd die, didn't you? I like Squirrel too much! But who knows what will happen in the future...? Keep reviewing lotsa!**

**StarClan Bless,  
Gladewing**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey y'all! I'm in the writing mood and I got some reviews, so I decided to give y'all an update. (I'm totally trying out my Okie-Tex accent, what do you think? Maybe I'll go British. Next chapter.) **

**Oh yes, I edited the appearances and names for Squirrel's kits because I wasn't happy with them. I made Hollykit pale gray before and I disliked it, so I worked it out differently. This is how they look now:**

**Hollykit - **_**dark black she-kit with green eyes**_**  
Lionkit - **_**golden tabby tom with amber eyes**_**  
Mothkit - **_**pale gray she-kit with darker flecks with green eyes  
**_**Darkkit - **_**dark tabby tom with blue eyes**_

**Sorry for any confusion. I should've edited that more thoroughly before even posting it.**

**I bet y'all are ready to hear the next chapter, aren't you?

* * *

**

"Leafpool, you're getting rather heavy."

Barkface frowned at her disapprovingly as she padded awkwardly to the back of the cave, still overcome with relief that her sister had survived the troublesome birth. StarClan must be looking favorably upon new kits and queens in LionClan, as Whitetail and Squirrelflight had both survived, and their kits. They weren't going to make it easy for the poor queens, however. First Whitetail had been too small, then Squirrelflight's kits had come early. Leafpool was so absorbed in her thoughts that Barkface had to make his comment again.

Leafpool furrowed her brow at him. "What of it?"

"What if you have to rush somewhere?" Barkface challenged. "No cat as heavy as you are can go so fast as a medicine cat needs to."

"It's almost newleaf," muttered Leafpool.

"Not for a moon or two," retorted Barkface. "You shouldn't eat so much during leafbare. Other cats have to eat as well, and there's many more to feed now. _ThunderClan_ might have been well-fed, but not LionClan."

Leafpool recoiled from him, stung. "I'm not eating too much! I'm just -" She suddenly stopped, and her ears slicked back as her eyes dimmed. "Well, I...maybe it's hereditary."

"Firestar and Sandstorm weren't heavyset."

"Maybe their ancestors were!"

"Weight wouldn't travel so far down the line of recession," snapped Barkface. "What's wrong with you? You should know all of this and - _what_ are you doing?"

"Taking poppyseeds to my sister!" spat Leafpool.

"Those are _nettle_ seeds, you fool!" snarled the short-tailed brown tom. "What in the world do you plan on having her do, throw up nonexistent poison until her guts come up with it?"

Leafpool's skin burned with embarrassment. "Any cat can make a mistake!"

"But _you_ don't," meowed Barkface, his eyes suddenly eerily calm and serious. "You've never made a mistake like that. Do you need to talk, Leafpool? You can go visit Mothwing, if you like."

"I don't need you to give me permission!" snarled Leafpool, a furious snarl that brought her lips back from her teeth and bared her tiny pointed fangs.

Barkface hissed. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone! What do you think I need, counseling? I'm not a wayward apprentice!" Leafpool's voice was rising to an eerie wail. "I don't have a mentor anymore! I don't have an apprentice of my own! I'm just a regular medicine cat, serving my _Clan_, with nothing interesting to talk about!"

The old medicine cat glared at her, his muddy brown eyes flashing. "Is it me you're trying to convince, or yourself?"

Leafpool recoiled from him again. _How much does he know?_ she thought frantically, backing away. She turned and curled up swiftly in her nest, feeling the big bulge in her stomach as she tried to curl her tail about herself. "Please take some poppyseeds to Squirrelflight," she whispered.

"No, she doesn't need them," meowed Barkface firmly. "It's not good for the kits."

Leafpool wanted to scream out loud. _How could I have forgotten that?_ she wailed inwardly, hardly able to breathe. She turned her face from him and tucked her nose into the crook of her foreleg, willing it all to just go away.

-

"It isn't as easy as all that, y'know," murmured a playful voice. "You can't just sleep the hurt away."

Leafpool lifted her head, her light tabby face streaked with tears. Her amber eyes widened when she gazed into the wide pale eyes and mottled face of Spottedleaf, who she had all but thought had abandoned her. The beautiful tortoiseshell's voice was playful, but her eyes were deep with grief. In their depths Leafpool could see the strangely familiar reflection of a fire-colored warrior.

"Please, Spottedleaf," she whispered. "I just want to die."

"No," growled Spottedleaf firmly. "These kits have the potential to change the course of history. They must live."

"And what about me?" cried Leafpool. "Don't you care what happens to me afterward?"

"Of course I care." Spottedleaf's voice softened, and she stepped forward to brush her muzzle against Leafpool's. Leafpool stiffly remained in place, unable to return the medicine cat's affection. "I have always cared what happens to ThunderClan."

Leafpool went completely rigid, her blood running to ice. "Then _why_ did you let ThunderClan _slip away?_"

Spottedleaf looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's _LionClan_ now," hissed Leafpool. "Bramblestar leads it. Or hadn't you noticed? Firestar's _dead_, dear Spottedleaf."

The tortoiseshell flinched. "I know that. But don't you understand? ThunderClan will always live on in your hearts. It is what your kits are meant for."

"My _kits,_" hissed Leafpool, "are _LionClan_."

"Your kits are halfClan."

Leafpool did not reply.

"Please, Leafpool. Don't hate StarClan."

"StarClan _hates me!_ What are they going to take from me next? Spiderleg? Crowfeather? Squirrelflight? Let me think, is there any cat else they can kill?"

"StarClan does not kill!" Spottedleaf sounded horrified.

"How do you know?" Leafpool challenged. "How do you know a little voice wasn't whispering in Sandstorm's ear, telling her to leap? Huh? Tell me that!"

"Because _I_ know," Sandstorm's voice hissed as the pale ginger she-cat strode from the darkness. "Leafpool, _please_. StarClan does not hate you. And Spottedleaf and I know that because we are part of StarClan, and we do not lie."

"They lied before. Didn't they now?" Sandstorm's face seemed to pale. "I could see it in your eyes as you said that just now!" Leafpool crowed.

"This is not the daughter I knew!" spat Sandstorm in her daughter's face.

Leafpool sprang to her paws, and then let her fur lie flat. _She's right. I'm different._ "I'm sorry," she whispered. She twisted to look at her hanging belly. "This is not right."

"No, Leafpool. But it may turn out to be right for the Clans."

"All two of them?"

"All _four_," murmured Spottedleaf.

"There is a prophecy about these kits, isn't there?" whispered Leafpool, padding closer to the two StarClan she-cats.

Spottedleaf nodded slowly. "There is, but it is unclear even to StarClan as of yet. And it isn't for you to hear. It is for your kits."

Leafpool nodded. "Will StarClan take anything more from me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh, Leafpool." Sandstorm swept to her daughter's side and enfolded her with her tail. "I was wrong to tell you that your losses were StarClan's punishment for you."

"But it was true."

Sandstorm sighed. "But that was not the way to phrase it. StarClan did not call me back to their ranks to prove something to you. It was to show what can become of misplaced loyalties."

"Misplaced loyalties? What is that supposed to mean?"

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf exchanged a glance, and Spottedleaf meowed quickly, "Bramblestar. His misplaced loyalties."

"Bramblestar did not kill Sandstorm." Leafpool didn't like the dark tabby, but her bright eyes glittered with the strength of her belief.

Sandstorm nodded. "No, he did not." But she didn't say anything more.

Before Leafpool could ask questions, Spottedleaf brushed her muzzle again against the light brown tabby's. "Be safe, Leafpool. StarClan will always watch over you."

Leafpool's eyes fluttered closed, and she felt the two motherly she-cats catch her as she fell into a deep sleep, induced by the sweet murmuring of the stars in her ears.

* * *

**Sorry that my timelines don't seem to be all that correct...I'm having trouble keeping up with my own seasons and crap. I promise that the sequel will be much more orderly, if there is one.**

**Anyway, I gave you a nice long chapter. I'm hoping for lots of reviews!**

**StarClan Bless,  
****Gladewing**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Niah-Miyoki: Turkey time? ' Haha.**

**Steel-Plated Bambi: Things could indeed get very interesting. I plan on making this story very angsty - however, the next book, as it deals with her kits (or so people have voted so far on my prof.) will probably more easily be labeled "drama" instead of "angst". So if my readers are getting tired of all the deaths, don't worry. Things will still be as dramatic, but the angst will clear up by the next book. Heehee, I'm like Shakespeare. (I just took on the most awesome British accent. It was like, I'm like Shakehspeah.) I don't know if you know to check your email for PMs, but that's what you do - I sent you one in regard to your review asking why Hollykit is black-colored. If you've read The Power of Three, which it's perfectly okay if you haven't, Hollykit is Squirrel's kit in there too, as is Lionkit (and Jaykit, but I have my own theory about that) so I adopted their colors from the series. I assume Hollykit's coloring is repressed genes.**

**THE NEXT EMBOLDENED PART IS FOR MY REFERENCE. YOU CAN READ IT OR NOT.**

**Okay, this is going to be a little different. I don't know how much longer this story will last before it's done, but I've been having trouble with my timeline, which happens to everybody. So for my reference, bear with me while I write a few things down. The leafbare days are out of about 64, let's say...that's about three moons.**

**About one and one-half moons ago, Spiderleg and Leafpool mated. **_**Leafbare, Day 7**_**  
She got home to find her mother dead. **_**Leafbare, Day 7**_**  
Leafpool had her tryst with Crowfeather a few days later (about one-half moon.)**_** Leafbare, Day 22**_**  
Squirrelflight's kits, Hollykit, Lionkit, Mothkit, and Darkkit, were just born one day ago. **_**Leafbare, Day 47**_**  
Leafpool was just visited by Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, after being told she was getting heavy by Barkface. She is about one and one-half moons pregnant. **_**Leafbare, Day 47**_

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me while I took care of that. That probably helped some of you, too. Now that it's Day 50 of leafbare, Leafpool has about 17 days left of pregnancy. I'm really sorry, but for the life of me I can't figure out when the last Gathering was exactly in relation to everything else, so I'm going to say that tonight is the half-moon gathering of medicine cats. That way there's fourteen days left of leafbare (not that it's that easy to figure out) and that's about a half-moon, which means a Gathering will signal the start of newleaf. -huge sigh- That was a lot to figure out. Ok, I'm sure you are more than ready for the chapter.

* * *

**

"Leafpool, get up. It's evening - time to head for the Moonpool."

Barkface's voice was soft with concern as he very gently touched Leafpool's belly. Almost instinctively the light tabby shied away from him, moving her swollen stomach from his touch. Something flashed in his eyes, and to Leafpool, it was terrifyingly close to understanding.

"Leafpool. You're huge." His voice was very matter-of-fact. "What do you want me to tell Mothwing and Littlecloud while you're stuck here, pregnant?"

Leafpool let out a tiny cry of horror. Barkface remained expressionless.

"Well?" he prompted her.

She could only stare at him in shock and whisper, "What are you going to do?"

He didn't sigh, or blink, or shake his head in disapproval. He meowed flatly, "I'm going to tell the medicine cats you've fallen ill, and then I'm going to tell Bramblestar."

"No!" squeaked Leafpool.

"Don't be a fool. You're only days, maybe a half-moon from birthing. It isn't as though he won't figure it out - for StarClan's sake, Leafpool, he has a mate of his own," growled Barkface impatiently. "Would you like to tell me whose they are?"

Leafpool shook her head wordlessly.

"Bramblestar is fair. He won't -"

"I know," Leafpool interrupted. "Please, Barkface. Let me tell him."

The medicine cat nodded. "I'm leaving now. Is there anything specific you want me to tell Mothwing?"

Leafpool gazed at him uncertainly. His face wasn't expressionless anymore; it was gentle with concern, and Leafpool guessed that he had slipped into the concerned exterior of a medicine cat facing any pregnant queen. The light tabby's voice fell to a soft whisper. "Just...please tell her...I'm sorry. Don't - don't explain anything. Just tell her I'm sorry, and maybe she'll understand."

_Maybe she'll think it's not that big of a deal, because - because she doesn't believe in StarClan, so she can't believe in their rules_.That train of thought paused in midflight. _And yet she hasn't taken a mate. Great StarClan, what can I do?_

"I'll make sure to tell her separately from Littlecloud," meowed Barkface. "Leafpool, I'm so much older than you. Don't think I haven't understood the ways of love. But I have kept myself from straying down that path. I wish you had come to me; I would have helped you."

Leafpool said nothing._ It's too late for that now._

Finally she spoke. "I'm going to go see Squirrelflight."

"The kits are only three days old."

"And still so young," murmured Leafpool, and a smile twitched at the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Barkface."

"For what?" he growled gruffly, but then he swept from the den before she could answer.

The light tabby followed more slowly, practically at a waddle for the huge belly that almost dragged the ground. She made her way gingerly down to the nursery, knowing she wouldn't be able to make it back up. She'd have to stay there, like any other queen.

"Squirrelflight?" she called unhappily.

Inside she saw the queens raise their heads. Ferncloud still had another moon left before she gave birth. Squirrelflight was curled around her four sleeping kits. Sorreltail smiled as her three, almost of apprentice age, played roughly around her. Whitetail slept with Burrkit and Gorsekit.

"Shouldn't Cinderkit, Poppykit, and Honeykit be apprentices already?" asked Leafpool uncomfortably.

"They should," answered Sorreltail, "but so many things have happened recently..."

Leafpool nodded. "Squirrelflight, I need to talk to you. Alone, please."

Tilting her head quizzically, Squirrelflight slowly rose to her paws and gave Sorreltail a questioning look. The white-splashed tortoiseshell drew Mothkit, Hollykit, Lionkit, and Darkkit close to her, and Squirrelflight followed Leafpool out.

"Did you want me to go tell Bramblestar?" asked Squirrelflight.

Leafpool nodded, unsurprised by what her sister always seemed to know. "Well, not tell him," Leafpool admitted. "I can't make it up there now. I wanted you to bring him to me."

Squirrelflight purred and rubbed around her sister. "I won't let him hurt you," she assured her. "You're so heavy. I can't wait to see your kits."

"I can't either," Leafpool admitted in a whisper, and she watched as Squirrelflight climbed nimbly up the ledges to her mate's den.

Moments later, a sleepy-looking Bramblestar trailed after Squirrelflight as the two of them sprang from rock to rock, making their way down. They paused before Leafpool, and for the first time Bramblestar's eyes widened as he seemed to take in Leafpool's appearance.

"No." He stated it matter-of-factly, and said nothing more.

Leafpool sighed. "Yes."

"No!"

Leafpool didn't reply to her leader's outburst, his breath hot on her face, blowing her long fur back. She saw Squirrelflight drape her tail over Bramblestar's shoulders warningly.

It took a long time before Bramblestar was breathing normally again, having taken control of his anger before he could swipe a paw over Leafpool's face. He meowed quietly, "You will move to the queens' den tonight. Tomorrow, I will renounce your position as medicine cat before all of StarClan. I shall take away your name and give you a new one." His voice hardened. "I expected better of you, Leafpool. You will always be looked upon at the medicine cat who betrayed StarClan."

A single tear traced down Leafpool's cheek, and she made no noise as Bramblestar stalked away and Squirrelflight led her into the nursery. She felt the other queens' hot stares on her, but drowned out their murmurs, only saw their mouths moving as they gossiped softly. Then she felt them crowd around her, licking her fur, congratulating her, welcoming her as a queen to their ranks. For once, she did feel welcomed. She didn't feel alone.

* * *

**Okay! I'm having trouble thinking of Leafpool's new name, so can you guys help me? It can be something entirely different but I would like it to keep the "Leaf" prefix. I was rather fond of Leafstripe, plain as it seems, but I need help.**

**Lots of reviews! Review review review!**

**StarClan Bless,  
Gladewing**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Niah-Miyoki: Hmm, Leafstripe would be because of "leaf" and because she's a tabby, not because she's a green tabby, dearie...But thanks for the suggestions XD**

**I Be Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you read through it. My favorite of yours is Fallenleaf, and I really wanted to use it, but someone submitted something else that's a bit more angsty...I haven't decided, but I'll have to between this and next chapter...**

**Tigerstar's Traitor: Leafsage is a beautiful name! I also like Leafsoul, but as you said, she isn't a med cat anymore. I particularly like Leafstain. You say it doesn't make sense, but it seems very angsty to me, like vicious Bramblestar is declaring that she will forever be a stain on LionClan/ThunderClan's history. I like.**

**Steel Plated Bambi: Yes, good ol' Spottedleaf. XD One thing I wish very much that I did in this story was make Bramblestar absolutely vicious. Like Tiger-esque. Like kill the cat that ridicules him, or at least scar poor Leafpool or something. That'd be very angsty, of course, but it would be more like the charrie he should have been...it would prove that he killed for his leadership. I don't particularly like him either. Squirrel had a better mate in Ash, in my opinion (despite how obvious it is that he might be a betrayer.) And I'm sorry I gave away new-series-info. And you'll like Bramblestar even less in this chapter...but anyway, I'm being much more nitpicky in my story "Perception" and in the next book in this series.**

**I just had a great idea, Bambi, pertaining to my wish in my reply to your review...and this is where that wish will be answered.

* * *

**

"Leafpool, I must show you something."

The light tabby queen's eyes blinked open slowly, and she gazed at a tortoiseshell she-cat. Through her blurry vision she could see white splashes, and she murmured, "Sorreltail? What is it you need?"

An amused purr came from the she-cat's throat. "It's Spottedleaf, dear heart. Wake up."

Leafpool shook her head sharply and slowly heaved herself to her paws, feeling how swollen her belly was. "What is it, Spottedleaf?" she inquired, trying to keep the weariness out of her voice. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone again, Spottedleaf angry with her, but she was getting tired of being woken from dreamless sleeps.

"Quickly, dear heart," urged Spottedleaf, and Leafpool hurried after her as fast as she could, leaving the queens' den. She found that, outside, it was not the grassy ThunderClan hollow; it was a dark, eerie forest that she remembered all too clearly.

"We cannot remain long," hissed Spottedleaf. "StarClan have given me special permission to show you this."

She hurried into the Dark Forest. Leafpool, padding heavily after her at a swift pace she could barely keep up, looked up and shuddered when she saw that not a single star twinkled in the night.

The Place of No Stars was eerily silent. Their pawsteps made no sound on the ground; a twig did not _crack_ when it was broken, and a broad, black leaf did not _flutter_ when it fell from the fungus-slicked trees to the ground. Leafpool pinned her ears back and lifted her tail uneasily.

Soon, voices floated to her on a strange, nonexistent breeze. They seemed to echo around her very quietly, and she couldn't tell where they came from.

Spottedleaf signaled for complete silence before beckoning the tabby queen forward and crouching behind black leaves. She gazed intently past the leaves, obviously trying to signal _Look!_ to Leafpool - so Leafpool looked. She barely stifled her gasp.

Three familiar dark shapes sat in the clearing, the hugest of them atop a black, fungus-overgrown boulder. He leaned intently toward the others, and spoke.

"Hawkstar, you have made much progress." The words slicked around the space like more than one cat spoke. "You have proven yourself worthy of TigerClan leadership," continued the cat, his voice approving. "But Bramblestar, I am disappointed in you. You should have killed the medicine cat the moment you found out. You _should_ have found out sooner."

The dark tabby that mirrored the first cat's image dipped his head and growled, "I should have. But I thought her kits would make good warriors for LionClan."

The first seemed to consider this. "You are correct. Do not kill her yet. No, don't kill her at all. You can make her an example."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. But you must become more like Hawkstar. _Kill_ the traitors to your cause, those you may think will betray you. I know you made Ashfur your deputy to keep a closer eye on him, but if you killed him the chance of treachery will be erased altogether."

Bramblestar stiffened. "I understand. However, Ashfur is a good deputy. I won't kill him until he has outlived his use, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "Then what will you do to prove your power?"

"I will find a dispensable cat," answered Bramblestar in a cold voice.

Tigerstar nodded slowly, his amber eyes gleaming. He licked his lips as if he found Bramblestar and Hawkstar's violence to be a delicious treat. "You must be vicious, my sons. Especially you, Bramblestar. Did your brother tell you of his latest display of power?"

Bramblestar shook his head slowly.

"He killed that fool of a she-cat, Swallowtail, because she brought back nothing from hunting."

Leafpool couldn't repress her horrified gasp. Spottedleaf's eyes flew wide in terror, and she shoved Leafpool to the side even as Hawkstar flew through the leaves, claws glinting in the fungus light. Spottedleaf grappled with the dark brown tom furiously, spitting and hissing.

"Run!" she yowled.

Leafpool turned and ran, but it wasn't to be so easy. She was heavily pregnant, and there were two other cats to find her in kill her.

Just as Bramblestar crashed through the trees chasing after her, she passed a blue-gray she-cat, and as she went by she felt as if she went in slow-motion. The she-cat was obviously a noble warrior, standing tall, her fur gleaming with stars - Bluestar. On Leafpool's other side stood a magnificent golden tabby that she recognized as Lionheart.

Both of them converged upon Bramblestar, knocking the dark tabby back as Bluestar yowled, "Hurry, Leafpool! The exit isn't far!"

Leafpool dashed past them, praying for their safety, but how could one pray to StarClan for the safety of a StarClan warrior? So she ran, leaping just in time from the dark trees as Tigerstar crashed to a stop behind her, leapt upon by Lionheart.

She panted heavily. _Oh, no,_ she thought, horror trailing down her spine like Tigerstar's icy claw had reached her beyond his boundary. _Bramblestar...he's going to kill me._ She thought this with such a certainty that her limbs numbed, and she couldn't breathe. Blackness crept over the edges of her vision, and she fell hard to the ground in a faint.

-

A loud, rumbling purr sounded above her. "What queen falls asleep outside of the nursery?"

Leafpool jolted awake. It was Spiderleg, his glossy fur sleek and shining. His purr continued as he gazed down at her. "I found you unconscious and snoring outside of your den."

"How did you know I was a queen?"

"Leafpool, I've known for a moon now. You're the size of Graystripe after he eats..." He trailed off, but didn't bother correcting himself. "I just didn't know when you'd get around to telling Bramblestar. You better get on your paws now, though. It's time for Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit's apprentice ceremonies!"

Leafpool scrambled to her paws, and Spiderleg let out another hearty purr.

"Come on," he purred, and led her toward the Highledge.

Beneath it, the kits were already sitting ramrod-straight. Honeykit looked even more like her father Brackenfur than ever, her fur thick and golden-brown. Poppykit was the spitting image of her mother Sorreltail, and her tortoiseshell pelt had been freshly washed. Cinderkit, as always, looked strikingly familiar with her dark gray tabby coat and deep blue eyes. They all gazed up at the Highledge, their eyes shining with irrepressible good humor.

"There are two ceremonies to carry out today," spoke Bramblestar briskly, not bothering to say anything beforehand as he leaped up to his post on the Highledge. "One is the apprenticing ceremony of these three kits, and another is a warrior ceremony for two cats."

Whitepaw straightened up, partly in pride, and partly looking for the other cat that would become a warrior with her. After all, she was the only apprentice in LionClan. (**A/N: I don't know how that happened...)**

"Honeykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Thornclaw has proven his loyalty to this Clan many a time" - this gave Leafpool pause, and Bramblestar's eyes glinted threateningly at the golden-brown warrior - "so Thornclaw, you will be mentor to Honeypaw. Poppykit. From this day until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Poppypaw. Rainwhisker, having stayed with LionClan through these moons, you will be mentor to Poppypaw. And finally, Cinderkit, you will be known as Cinderpaw until you receive your warrior name. Nightcloud, you have worked hard to make a place for yourself in LionClan, and you deserve your first apprentice. You will be Cinderpaw's mentor."

A cold claw gripped Leafpool's stomach as Nightcloud shot her a glare filled with icicles and heated claws. The black she-cat padded forward to touch Cinderpaw's nose tenderly, but Leafpool was not fooled.

"Whitepaw, come here," called Bramblestar curtly.

The green-eyed, white she-cat turned to give Brackenfur, her mentor, an uncertain look. Brackenfur nodded at her encouragingly, but his eyes were shadowed as she turned back to pad forward to Bramblestar.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of LionClan..." The dark tabby's amber eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "...call upon by warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand your ways, and I would make her a warrior."

_But you don't commend her, as are the words,_ hissed Leafpool furiously.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to protect LionClan with your life?"

Whitepaw looked shocked, but she stammered, "I- I do, I..."

"Then your warrior name shall be Whitewing. LionClan accepts you for your swiftness and soundness of mind."

Whitewing looked horrified by these words. For once, Cloudtail was shocked into action, and he hurried forward to whisk his daughter away from the Highledge.

Then Bramblestar's amber eyes locked coldly on Leafpool. Her heart stopped for a brief moment, and she padded forward with her head and tail hung.

"I'm sure you all know our medicine cat, Leafpool, and StarClan knows her by name," began Bramblestar icily. "Now they must take away the name of Leafpool from this cat, for it no longer stands for what she is - a traitor to the medicine cat ways. She is pregnant, LionClan."

A shocked and deathly silence hung over the Clan. Bramblestar looked smug.

"I now give this unnamed cat a new name and a new position. I would have rid this Clan of this traitor, but LionClan needs the warriors, so I will allow this cat to birthe her kits, but under this new name - Leafstain. I hope through this name LionClan will always remember her sin, and that she is a stain on the perfect record of this Clan."

Leafstain broke into a run, slipping into the nursery, trying to escape their shocked and accusatory stares. _Leafstain_. She sobbed, the tears streaming down. _Leafstain..._


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Soraluver: Thanks for reviewing! Leafstain is all Tigerstar's Traitor's name. You're welcome for your review. XD**

**Niah-Miyoki: No need to apologize, but wherever did you get the idea that Greystripe has black stripes? He's pretty much all grey.**

**Tigerstar's Traitor: I must say I liked it a lot XDD**

**Thirteen more days until the birthing...

* * *

**

Three days later, Sorreltail hovered rather worriedly around the nursery until Squirrelflight snorted with annoyance and sent her away with a snappish, "You don't have kits any more, Sorreltail! Go hunting or something!"

Leafstain curled in the back of the nursery, fully aware of the glances her sister shot her, as well as Whitetail and Ferncloud. Ferncloud had had two kits the day before. It was an easy birth, and the two kits were beautiful, though neither resembled their parents. One was a reddish tabby with green eyes and a pointed muzzle, named Foxkit, and his sister Icekit was pure white with Dustpelt's dark eyes. They suckled eagerly at her belly, and Leafstain felt warmth in her heart as she realized she couldn't wait for her own kitting.

"Auntie Leafpool, why are you so quiet?" demanded Darkkit one day in a babyish voice that didn't quite emphasize all the syllables in the words.

"It's Leafstain, sweetheart," corrected Squirrelflight in a very soft voice.

The dark tabby threw her a dirty look. "Leaf_stain_ then," he meowed, but it sounded like "Leapshtay, den."

Leafstain smiled at him. "I'm quiet because that's just how I am, Darkkit," she purred. "Like Mothkit is quiet." She gestured at the pale gray she-kit sleeping peacefully at her mother's side. "And like you're loud. It's just natural for me."

Darkkit scrunched his nose as if in thought, and didn't reply.

Ferncloud chuckled. "What a darling."

Darkkit hissed at her furiously and dove for a corner of the nursery, where he began enthusiastically clawing at the dirt as a way to spend his energy.

"He doesn't like to think so," meowed Squirrelflight fondly. "He's a fighter."

"So am I!" cried Hollykit indignantly, getting to her paws and bristling.

Squirrelflight drew her back down next to Lionkit and Mothkit with her tail. "Of course, Hollykit," she purred. "You can show off your fighting techniques for your father when he comes to visit later today."

_No!_ Leafstain's reaction was immediate as her muscles tensed and her eyes flew open. The memory of the headlong dash through the Dark Forest was still fresh in her mind, especially as Bramblestar agreed to Tigerstar's demand that he kill some cat. Until now, it hadn't occurred to her _who_, but suddenly it haunted her mind. Was Bramblestar simply delaying so he could choose which cat was useless enough that he could spare the warrior?

As if to answer his question, a bloodcurdling wail split the evening air.

"No," whispered Leafstain. Despite her swollen belly she hauled herself to her paws and rushed from the nursery, even as Ferncloud volunteered to stay behind with Whitetail and Squirrelflight's kits. The three queens leapt from the den to see Bramblestar fling a pale tabby shape out of his way.

"No!" shrieked Leafstain. "Longtail!"

Longtail cowered, his blind eyes searching wildly for his opponent. "What is this? Bramblestar, why are you attacking me?"

"You fool! You dare to say I am not worthy!" Bramblestar hissed.

Longtail reared back. "I never said that! What are you talking about?"

Leafstain moved faster than she had in moons as Bramblestar raised his paw, his claws unsheathed. She skidded to a stop in front of Longtail, shoving him backward and bristling as Bramblestar brought his claws down across her side. She let out a gasp of pain and fell, blood leaking from the wounds.

"No!" Spiderleg screeched, dashing forward and pulling Leafstain out of the way. Crowfeather watched with wide eyes from the other side of the clearing.

"What's going on?" Leafstain heard Weaselfur ask.

"I don't know," whispered Squirrelflight, her voice weak.

"You'll die for your impudence," hissed Bramblestar. "How dare you get in the way of your leader!"

Leafstain realized abruptly that he was talking to _her_. "Longtail didn't do anything! He's blind! He knows he can't possibly fight you."

"A blind warrior has no place in this Clan," snarled Bramblestar. "You won't get in my way again."

"Wait, Bramblestar." Squirrelflight's voice was pleading. "Please. Please don't do this."

Bramblestar's eyes glimmered with sorrow as he looked back at his mate. "This is something I must do," he meowed quietly, then he turned back to the blind warrior.

"No!" gasped Whitetail, backing up toward the nursery.

"Bramblestar!" howled Rainwhisker. "Don't do this!" He made as if to step forward, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Wait, don't!" Dustpelt hissed. His eyes were wide with fear, an emotion the dark brown tabby didn't show often.

Bramblestar raised his paw again, his wicked long claws gleaming in the evening sunlight. Out of the corner of her eyes Leafstain saw Squirrelflight turn and dash into the nursery, yowling, "Cover the kits' eyes! Cover their ears, quickly!"

Bramblestar's claws came down.

"NO!" shrieked Leafstain. She barely heard Spiderleg hiss, "No, Leafstain! Leaf_pool_!" as she dashed forward, flinging herself towards Longtail's bloody body. The grassy clearing was spattered with crimson from his throat.

"Leafpool? Is that you?"

"It's me," sobbed Leafstain, not bothering to correct his usage of her name.

"I see them. I can actually see, can you believe it? There's your father. He's beckoning for me, and he says 'Come home'." Longtail paused, and his eyes closed. "They want me to tell you..." he lowered his voice to a whisper as other cats pounded forward. "Keep your kits safe. They are the future of the four Clans."

"Longtail!" yowled Dustpelt, the eldest ThunderClan warrior in the Clan.

"He's gone," whispered Rainwhisker.

Bramblestar stared coldly at his work. Then he turned and whisked away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just an update.**

**We all know there will be a sequel to this story after I'm done with it, which is very soon (maybe even over the weekend!)**

**HOWEVER.**

**After this is complete, don't be looking for "The Sunset Chronicles: Book Two". Be looking for "The Sunset Chronicles: When They Took Over REWRITE". Why? Because, though I love how many people love this story, I EN'T HAPPY WITH IT. There isn't enough detail, and personally, it pisses me off how little I paid attention to my own timeline. So when I've finished this, I'll be rewriting it with lots more detail. Chances are I'll post the final manuscript all at once. Only after the final book has been posted will I delete this "rough draft". Kay? Kay.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Steel Plated Bambi: CH17- Yeah, that's kind of what I intended. In the rewrite he'll be more mean from the beginning. And thanks, I kind of liked the Place of No Stars bit. CH18- Don't get me wrong, I had no intention for Longtail to die, but you have to think about it. Bramblestar wanted to find a useless cat that he could prove his power with, because though he'll do anything to get his father's approval, he's still unsure. He wanted to use some cat that he didn't need. Longtail, at least in LionClan, was the only cat that fit that description. He was blind, and retired early.**

**Tawnyleaf: Um...I'm not sure if you're kidding or not, but that's not my problem, I guess...and "went" isn't spelled "wendt"...Nice review.**

**I Be Guest: Like I told SPB, I really like Longtail too, but he was the only warrior Bramblestar would go so far as to kill at the moment. I don't know, Bramble[claw did nothing wrong in the series (other than the obvious screwups near the end) but he just wasn't my favorite. (Shrug)**

**Niah-Miyoki: Aw, don't shut up. XDD**

**Thanks to I Be Guest and Steel Plated Bambi for saying they like it even though I want a rewrite.**

**SO...**

**I won't rewrite. Or if I do, it'll be after I give you guys the next book. How's that?

* * *

**

"Leafstain, can I talk to you?"

_No._

"Please, Leaf_pool_. You've been silent for seven days. I don't like to think you've gone mute."

_Maybe I have._ Leafstain hadn't yet tried to open her jaws and speak, not since Longtail's death. The pale tabby's blood-flecked fur was still in her vision every time she opened her eyes. And she didn't like to hear Spiderleg's worried voice, because with every warm heartbeat that it brought, it also brought an icy claw of anger that Crowfeather didn't come to see her.

"Leafpool, please."

"My name is Leafstain."

"You _have_ to move back to the nursery," Spiderleg urged her.

Leafstain's eyes flicked around. She had slept over Longtail's grave for the last eight days. The first day she'd howled and howled with grief, and ever since, her throat had been raw and she hadn't spoken. She didn't care; the soil of Longtail's burying place was soft and loamy. She felt peaceful here.

"You only have another quarter-moon before you kit," he murmured, curling up beside her and brushing his muzzle against hers. "Leafpool, I love you so much. Please, don't push me away."

The moon hung high in the sky; Leafstain let out a soft sigh and leaned against him. "Spiderleg, I don't have anything to live for."

"Yes, you do!" hissed the sleek warrior angrily. "You have me, and you have our kits."

With Leafstain next heavy sigh came a rippling pain. "I'm so sore," she complained quietly.

Spiderleg rasped his tongue across her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. Then the pain came again, shuddering across her pelt, and bringing her away from Spiderleg. He leaned upward, gazing at her worriedly, as her ears pinned back. Then the realization struck her with as much certainty as she'd felt when seeing a StarClan cat for the first time. "Spiderleg!" she gasped, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the soil. "The kits! The kits are coming!"

He hissed. "Isn't it early?"

"No, it's - it varies," she snarled, pain convulsing through her belly. "Spiderleg, _get Barkface!_"

The warrior dashed away, his fur bristling with fear for his mate. Leafstain closed her eyes as another contraction rippled the muscles in her midsection painfully. She could smell the bitter, metallic scent of blood, and she began scoring the soil with her claws unconsciously.

Spiderleg leaped from a high ledge, the brown medicine cat Barkface springing after him with cobwebs and borage in his jaws. They both skidded to a stop at Leafstain's side as she leaned over the other way, her contractions lifting her up from the ground. She let out a high, thin wail as the rain began to fall from the overloaded clouds.

"Is it a sign?" whispered Barkface. "Are StarClan crying?"

Spiderleg shook his head. "No. StarClan are washing away her sins."

Barkface glanced sharply at Spiderleg. "So you're the father."

"No," gasped Leafstain. Even she wasn't sure whether she was denying it, or asking Spiderleg to keep his mouth shut. "I won't reveal who the father is. Only Spiderleg knows."

Spiderleg dipped his head. "I gave her my word I wouldn't reveal her and her mate."

Leafstain closed her eyes, and Barkface and Spiderleg's words became lost in a roaring in her head. She pinned her ears back, trying to block out the sound. Rain slicked her light tabby pelt back, cleaning it of the dirt that had accumulated in the past few days.

Another ripple shocked through her, and she cried out, barely hearing Barkface's hiss of, "The first one is coming!" With another fresh burst of metallic scent, Leafstain pushed, used to telling other queens to do so and now having to do it herself.

"Lick it, Spiderleg," ordered Barkface. "There's more than one."

With the next convulsive shudder, Leafstain's eyes flew open. Before her she saw the shimmery shapes, outlined by the silvery patter of rain. The four cats were tipped with silver, and stars hung in their fur and eyes. One was Spottedleaf, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming; sitting next to her were Sandstorm and Firestar, their ginger pelts blazing and untouched by rain. The fourth cat was a pale tabby with dark black stripes, and eyes open, seeing her very clearly and lovingly.

"Three kits born on a dead cat's grave," growled Longtail, his eyes sparkling.

"Three kits born on a great warrior's final resting place," Spottedleaf shot back, then she turned to smile at Leafstain. "You will always be Leafpool to us, my daughter."

"The daughter of StarClan," whispered Sandstorm. "Mine by blood, StarClan's by love."

"We'll never let you go," Firestar added, a purr in his voice and in his eyes.

"That's another one!" came Barkface's cry, and Leafstain realized she hadn't had to push. Firestar smiled at her.

"We're helping you along. That's what family's for, right?" he meowed.

"These kits are blessed by StarClan," purred Spottedleaf. She wound around Sandstorm and Firestar. "Blessed and loved."

"Just like you," Longtail growled. "You will make a great warrior, and you will always be a medicine cat at heart."

"Will...will you speak to my kits?" gasped Leafstain.

"We will _always_ speak to your kits," Firestar promised.

"That's it, Leafstain," Barkface murmured. "That was the third one. You're done."

"You're done," echoed the StarClan warriors. "Great job, daughter of the stars." They faded from her sight, and despite the pain that made her muscles tense and sore, Leafstain let out a soft, contented purr.

"Let me see my kits," she whispered.

Spiderleg brought them forward, and Leafpool didn't look at them; she wrapped her tail around them, curling them tightly to her belly, closed her eyes, licked them furiously. They were her kits, and great StarClan, no matter _what_ they looked like, she loved them.

* * *

**Final chapter. Epilogue is next!**


	20. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

The Sunset Chronicles 

**Book One  
When They Took Over**

**Epilogue**

Leafstain watched fondly as Eaglekit sprang furiously for Mothkit. The little tomkit looked almost exactly like Leafstain; he had her light tabby fur, just a shade darker, and her white paws and white chest, but his eyes gleamed amber. He had the powerful build of ThunderClan as he pinned the older pale gray kit to the ground; Mothkit let out a cry and shoved him off with her hind paws into the grass around the hollow.

A tail-length away, Wolfkit pestered Poppypaw about being an apprentice. Generally, the black she-kit was shy and reserved, but not so around the white-splashed tortoiseshell. They had become fast friends. Wolfkit's eyes shone the same green as Leafstain's father.

Jaykit alone curled by Leafstain's side. He had thick gray fur, and his eyes were a bright, furious blue, though they were closed right now. They were also pale and misty. Jaykit alone of Leafstain's litter was blind.

"They'll grow to be great warriors," purred Squirrelflight, already fond of her niece and nephews.

"What about us?" Darkkit sounded indignant, and his dark tabby fur bristled.

"You'll be an apprentice in two moons," Leafstain reminded him. "You needn't worry."

"Are _we_ gonna be great warriors?" yowled Lionkit. Like his brother, the golden tabby bristled, his amber eyes glancing between his mother and his aunt in what was almost a challenge.

"Of course you are," Squirrelflight assured her kits.

Eaglekit let out a triumphant cry, having pinned his cousin to the ground. "Got you, Mothkit!" he declared, leaping off of her before she could batter at him with her hind paws. The two of them strolled to their mothers, and Eaglekit meowed, "When will we be warriors, Mother?"

"In three moons," purred Leafstain, as she did every day.

"And me?" asked Mothkit, her eyes shining.

"Two moons," replied Squirrelflight, and the dark ginger she-cat exchanged an amused glance with her sister.

"Poppypaw says being an apprentice is really cool." It was Wolfkit, padding up, gone back to her quiet and reserved self.

"Of course it is!" Hollykit came around Squirrelflight's side. "You get to hunt and fight and finally _do_ stuff!"

"You also get to clean out dens," meowed Mothkit, blinking placidly at her sister.

"So?" challenged Darkkit, and with that he leaped at Mothkit, tussling with her and kicking up grass. Hollykit let out a battle cry and sprang to Mothkit's defense, and soon all seven kits were rolling on the ground. The eldest kits, Burrkit and Gorsekit, stood away from them, blinking at them superiorly; after all, they would be apprentices in less than a moon! As for Foxkit and Icekit, Ferncloud kept the tiny young kits securely in the nursery, scorning the elder kits' play.

Leafstain watched, her love for all seven growing with every passing day. And as she did with every day, she looked up the darkening sky and saw the stars twinkling there, and there she saw StarClan's love, the love that kept her strong, and that she knew would one day keep her kits strong.

They would need it, when that day came.

* * *

**

* * *

**

FIN 

**Watch out for the next book in**

**The Sunset Chronicles**

**StarClan Bless You All,  
****Especially constant reviewers!  
****Gladewing**

**Special Purrs to my most constant reviewers in no particular order:**

**Niah-Miyoki  
****I Be Guest  
Steel Plated Bambi  
Tigerstar's Traitor  
Wingzz**

**Without your reviews, this story would never have been updated, and I would never have been able to say, "I've finally finished a story." You kept me feelin' like I had a reason to update! Again, special purrs, as Erin Hunter says!**


	21. VEIL OF DARKNESS

The Sunset Chronicles

Book Two  
Veil of Darkness

is now UP!

Make sure to go see!

StarClan Bless,  
Gladewing


End file.
